


Yule Ball [Ron Weasley x reader]

by leaholiver34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Smut, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaholiver34/pseuds/leaholiver34
Summary: Idk its ron and has smut
Relationships: Ron Weasley & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Yule Ball [Ron Weasley x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

You and Ron have known each other for s while and you have started to develop a crush on the red head. He also had a crush on you but you had no clue at all about it. So during your fourth year when you found out that there was going to be a ball your first thought was that you were going to ask him. 

Y/n POV 

I turned to Hermoine as soon as I heard that there was gonna be a ball. Specifically the Yule ball. She already knows that i have a crush on Ron. 

“Okay y/n this is your chance to ask Ron out”

“I know I know,but what if he says no”

“He wont trust me just ask him” she reassures me

“Okay I’ll do it, during lunch i will”

“You got this I believe in you”

———

It’s now lunchtime and I told Hermoine that I would ask Ron to the Yule ball at this time. When i get into the mess hall i sit down next to him like I usually do and ask him if we can talk after lunch. He says yes, we then just chat like normal and soon enough lunch is about to end. I ask Ron if we can talk now and I pull him out of the mess hall. 

“Bloody hell y/n you didn’t need to pull me”

“Sorry, sorry but i have to ask you something”

“Okay then what is it” he asks 

“Okay here goes nothing, willyougototheyuleballwithme”

“What say that again I didn’t catch that”

“Um will you go to the Yule ball with me”

“Like as my date, like really, you wanna go with me” he asks 

“Yeah” i say

“Of course y/n i was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to go with me” he said

“Wait like actually, haha”

“Welol then ill see you later i have charms” i say

“Later y/n”

———

Later in the common room I’m doing homework with Ron and Hermoine. Hermoine then whispers to me “did you ask him”

“Yeah he said yes and that he was actually gonna ask me” i said 

“I told you he liked you” she giggled

“Whatever”

We went back to our homework and finished, once we were done we all went to our dormitories. 

———  
A couple days before the ball

Hermoine and I were in her room trying on our dresses for the ball. Hers was a beautiful pink dress that fit her perfectly. Mine was a f/c dress that was short in the front with the skirt getting longer in the back, it also had a nice v neck cut in the front. 

“Rons gonna love you in this Y/n” Hermoine said

“You really think so” i asked spinning in the mirror a little

“Absolutely, you look beautiful

“Thank you so much Hermoine you look beautiful too” i say

———

Day of the Yule Ball

Ron and I agreed to meet up on the stairs in front of the room where the ball was. I was so nervous. I was soon coming down the said stairs and i see Ron talking to harry then Harry pointing at me and Ron turn around. When he turned around he looked me up and down then went to grab my hand. 

“You look absolutely stunning y/n” he said

“You don’t look to bad yourself Ron”

What we both didn’t release was that everyone was looking at us. We then linked our arms together and walked into the ball. 

We danced and danced for hours, we both had so much fun. After that Ron lead me back to his dorm. 

He then stopped and asked “y/n you probably already released this but i really like you, please be my girlfriend” 

“Of course dummy I’ll be your girlfriend i really like you too” 

I then locked our lips together. That sweet kiss soon turned into a heated one and it then moved to his bed. We both let out breathy moans. 

He was feeling every part of me. I was feeling every part of him. He then looked up at him as he was gonna unzip my dress. I nodded my head as an okay and he slipped the dress off me. Leaving me in only my panties and bra. He then takes his shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers. He then takes off my bra making me more exposed.

“Oh baby don’t cover yourself i want to see all of you”

He pulls my arms off my chest and says “that’s better, you look so beautiful baby”

He connects our lips again then travels down my body to my womanhood he looks up to me again to ask if he can go on. I give him a nod again and he pushes my panties aside and enters me with his tongue and then enters with his fingers, using his tongue to abuse my clit. 

“Ahh Ron please god”

“Please put it in”

“As you wish baby” he coos

He takes off his boxers and my panties 

“Now Ron please i need you”

He lines up his member with my entrance giving it a few pumps before putting it in. He slowly enters his shaft into me. “Ahh Ron god, you f-feel so good”

“Y/n” he moans out 

He looks at me to see if he can move but I already started to grind against him.

“Oh eager are we now baby” he whispers in my ear

“Ron faster please”

He takes that as a que to thrust quicker, as he does he hears you moan out his name 

“Ronnn mmm”

“Ah mmm” i moan loudly 

“Mmm y/n” Ron lowly groans 

“Ron im g-gonna cum” i say as i reach my orgasm 

“Me too y/n, ahhh” he says as he pulls out and releases on my stomach 

I finish my orgasm shortly after him. After that we get cleaned up and fall asleep whispering i love yous and cuddling 

———

In the morning i wake up to a snoring Ron i give him a quick kiss on the forehead and then get up since it’s already 11:30. I get dressed and wake up Ron “babes wake up lets go get something to eat.” I say

“Okay okay” he says as he yawns and gets up. 

He gets dressed and we head down to the mess hall to eat hand in hand. 

We then sit down at our table and Hermoine and Harry are sitting there eating too. 

“So how was last night y/n” Hermoine laughs 

“Oh shut up” i say back playfully 

Harry and Ron chuckle, all of us just continue catching and eating with a content smile on my face while holding Ron’s hand. This really couldn’t have ended better could it.


End file.
